


Errored Crossings

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: Error finds himself in a new multiverse after trying to escape with his friends.





	Errored Crossings

Error ran and ran, faster than he remembered ever running from the guards in the past, he heard his two friends close behind him trying to fend off the guards.

“Fuck!” Nightmare grunted as a blow was dealt to him, Cross doing his best to fend off other attacks.

“Are you okay?” Error shouted behind him.

“Fine! Just a gunshot to the shoulder!” Nightmare’s tone didn’t match the severity of the bleeding wound.

Cross shot another attack from his blaster, but it wasn’t effective enough.

Cross suddenly fell to the ground, something stuck on his neck.

“Cross!” Nightmare shouted, unable to stop for him.

“What was that?” Error asked as Nightmare took the lead.

“Tranquilizer darts! Shit!” Nightmare cursed, facing him, “Listen Error, just run as fast you can, if I get hit too, I’ll find a way out with Cross alright?”

“Are you crazy?” Error protested.

“Just open a portal and get the hell out of he-“ Nightmare was suddenly hit in the neck with another dart, collapsing to the ground.

“Dammit!” Error opened a glitchy portal just as he was hit with a tranquillizer dart too.

He fell through the portal as he slipped into unconsciousness and the portal behind him closing.

\---

He soon woke in a snowy area, his skin freezing from the contact. He sat up, his beanie laying on the snow, letting snow litter his brown hair. He also found his glasses in the snow.

Broken glasses.

“Fuck…” he muttered, those were his only pair. He certainly couldn’t get an extra pair at a doctor’s, being on the law.

He sighed, storing away his broken glasses in his beanie so the glass wouldn’t cut him, and looked around, trying to find out where he landed. It looked like a normal forest in a Snowdin, but it felt,

Off.

Error started to walk around, the snow crunching under his boots and the glitches slowing. It was so calm, it was eerie.

He suddenly tensed up, feeling all sorts of negative feelings. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to lash out at the nearest person.

He recognized that aura, but it felt stronger than the one he normally knew.

Nightmare must be around.

He started to jog, heading closer to the aura, despite every part of his body urging him to turn the other way.

“Nightmare! Thank god you’re ok-“ He froze, seeing a goopy figure with matching a matching circlet and hair just like Nightmare’s, bearing a black jacket and four tendrils of goop rising from his back, aimed at a scared little human crying in fear.

Error stifled a gasp as the goopy figure impaled the human with one of the tendrils, flinging their body to the side.

Error started to step back, ready to run when the figure turned, a glowing cyan eye becoming focused on the glitching figure, becoming curious, then furious.

“So,” his voice was much like Nightmare’s, but it radiated intimidation, almost as much as the aura, “you’re here again. How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me or even come near me?”

“What are you talking about?” Error backed away, causing the Nightmare look alike to start over to him faster than Error could take one step.

He was the same height, but he seemed intimidation enough to make it look like he towered over him. “You know,” he said, a tendril raised at Error’s face, “you look different. Thought a new outfit would make you seem less intimidating? Or so Ink would stop riding on your ass for destroying universes?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t destroy universes!” Error flinched as a tendril poked him.

The figure smiled, “Crashed again huh? Maybe we should fix that.” He aimed a tendril at Error, who dodged backwards as soon as it hit, and started to run.

“Where are you going?!” He sounded angry now, the feeling of anger and fear increasing each second.

Blinded by fear and confusion, he didn’t see the person in front of him until he ran into him, falling once again into the snow.

“Hey! Watch it you-“ That voice sounded familiar too, he looked up to see a white skinned figure with a black and white outfit and a red eye.

Cross? Why was he shorter? And what happened do his scar?

“You? What the hell do you want, glitch?” The Cross look alike yelled, knife in hand.

Error said no word and stood up to run, but he was stopped by a tendril wrapping around his waist, causing ‘error’ signs to cover his eyes at the contact.

“This little shit seems to have crashed,” the Nightmare look alike said, brushing black goopy hair from his one visible eye.

“Ugh, errors,” The Cross look alike responded, “destructive and weak.”

Error couldn’t believe what he was hearing, these two couldn’t be his friends, they couldn’t.

“What should we do with this asshole, boss?” Cross asked. _Boss?_

“Let’s teach him a lesson.” Two scary faces loomed over him, making Error think this was the end.


End file.
